


Fucking Hate Him

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Kitten [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Pet Play, Plot Twist, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, feelings are hard, hold onto your hats yall, it's complicated - Freeform, its not as heavy as it sounds I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Devil in hiding





	Fucking Hate Him

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late update! You guys have already heard I'm in school again so I'm not gonna explain it again. Anyway tags aren't that crazy and the 'sexual assault' is not intense and like is mentioned for two seconds I promise none of our boys get hurt. 
> 
> Anyway continue

“So what is exactly going through your head right now?” Chan asks softly, his hands clasped under his chin. Jisung bites his lower lip, fiddling with the rings on his fingers. 

“I uh, don’t really know.” 

“I didn’t mean to freak you out Sungie. You know that right?” 

“Yeah I know, it didn’t freak me out, it just took me by surprise. I do care about you Chan, but, you’re my first boyfriend, I don’t wanna dive head first. You know what I mean?” Jisung rubs his hands against his thighs. The two of them are currently out for dinner. 

When he finally got out of subspace earlier he let Chan know that they could talk things over. 

Min wasn’t that happy about him going out honestly, but it’s not his choice at the end of the day. 

“Yes I get it, I’m sorry princess. We can slow down if you want.” 

“Let’s just cool it with the L word right now.” Jisung smiles and feels his phone go off, he grabs it and checks it. Nearly screaming as he sees Minho sending him nudes. 

“You okay?” Chan raises his brows seeing the shocked expression on Jisung’s face. 

“Yeah-“ He giggles face red. 

He looks down at his phone again trying to ignore the pictures Min just sent. 

His dom biting his lower lip, hand slid down his body his cock standing up against his stomach. His clean cut abs shining a little. 

Quickly he puts his phone down, cheeks most certainly red. 

“Hey You sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah just got a weird message.” He laughs putting his phone back in his pocket.

They continue their dinner Minho sending more pictures throughout the whole thing. Once back in Chan’s car Jisung is ready to kill his dom. 

“Thanks for dinner Channie, wanna go out tomorrow? I’ll buy.” Sungie wraps his arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him slowly. 

Chan holds him close, kissing him more, “I’d love to princess, you don’t need to buy though.” 

Jisung hums, “let me please.” He pouts. 

“Fine bratty boy.” Sungie giggles at his words and wraps his arms around him tighter. Jumping up to curl 

legs around him. 

“I’m not a brat.” He threads his fingers into his hair. Chan hums and sets his hands on his ass, squeezing a little. 

“You’re being a brat now princess.” 

“No Channie.” He whines while nearly getting tossed over his shoulder. 

He opens the front door and shuts it instantly, pushing Jisung against the wood. Sungie squeaks as he gets pinned down. 

“I like when you whine like that.” He murmurs against his mouth. 

Jisung bites his lower lip licking into his mouth. 

“Stop making me whine, I’m not bratty.” He pouts, eyes looking up at him. Chan hums leaning forward to lock their lips again. 

“I really wanna do something but I don’t want to freak you out.” He whispers. 

“What is it?” Jisung untucks his shirt and runs his hands along his extremely toned body. Chan actually hides his face in his neck, lips connecting with his pulse. 

“I’m afraid to tell you.” 

Sungie tips his head back letting Chan mark him up, “don’t be.” 

“It’s gonna weird you out.” 

“Just say it baby.” 

Chan takes in a breath, their eyes locked, “maybe next time.” The blonde puts him down. 

“Channie!” Jisung whines jumping on his back. 

“Baby get off.” He laughs but doesn’t make him get down. Minho walks in from his room and glares, Jisung not seeing him as he turns Chan’s face and kisses him happily. 

The elder on the other hand, does see and keeps his eyes open locked with Min’s as he kisses the younger. A smirk spreads across his face as he licks into Sungie’s mouth, hand going into his hair. 

“Still want me off?” Jisung bites his lip still not knowing his dom is watching. 

“No,” Chan kisses him more, making the younger whine softly as his ass gets grabbed again. 

Minho grits his teeth, he really fucking hates Chan. This stupid rich boy has his kitten wrapped around his finger, making it seem like he’s all there for him. When it’s so obvious he’s doing it to show off he has Jisung. 

The way he clearly wants to rub it in Min’s face that he gets to kiss him and fuck him makes him crazy. Chan may have Sungie fooled but he is not fooling Minho. 

“Not to break this up but at least move to your room Sungie.” Minho announces. The second his voice is heard by his sub he jumps off of Chan, cheeks bright red. 

“Why are you just watching weirdo!?” Jisung hisses. 

“I’m making tea?” He holds up the kettle. “You’re the ones that are being nasty in the kitchen.” 

Jisung shakes his head and opens the door for Chan again. 

“Sorry Channie.” Jisung murmurs. The elder hums and presses their lips together, he lifts his chin and gets close to his ear. 

“Wanna know what I was gonna say?” 

“Yes,” Sungie bites his lower lip their eyes locked. 

“I wanna hear you call me daddy when you whine, I wanna hear you moan my name and squirm against me cause you know you’re mine.” He pecks his cheek. 

“See you tomorrow princess.” 

Jisung is standing in shock and awe as the elder walks back to his car, “see you…” He whispers face on fire. 

“What did he say to you?” Minho asks once the door is closed. 

“Just uh, that he wants to fuck me.” He lies partly. Min watches his sub, he walks over and wraps around him while he makes tea. 

“That all?” 

“Yeah,” Jisung hugs Minho tight, nuzzling into his neck. 

“I love you.” He murmurs hands going under his sweater. 

“I love you too. How are you feeling?” 

“Sleepy, and miss you sir.” Jisung wraps his arms around his neck, Minho picks him up and locks their lips. 

“Miss me already kitten?” 

“Yes sir.” He says quietly. 

Min hums, “well what are we going to do about that huh baby?” 

“Cuddle me until I sleep?” 

“Let’s take a bath first and then we can.” 

Jisung is fucking reeling,  _ daddy,  _ daddy is not Chan. It’s hot though honestly. 

But Chan is not his daddy and he never will be. 

Minho lifts his chin, “Hey, you in there babyboy?” 

Sungie nods kissing him softly, “you sure baby?”

“Yeah,” the younger steps out of his jeans and takes his shirt off too. 

“What did he say to you about the whole love thing?” Minho strips out of his shirt too. 

“I told him that I wasn’t ready for that kind of thing. He said we could slow things down and he didn’t mean to freak me out.” Sungie slips into the warm water grabbing his phone, he takes a picture of him and Minho curling around each other. 

The elder kisses along his shoulders locking their hands in front of them. 

“You seem off kitten, what’s going on with you?” Min murmurs while nuzzling into his sub gently. 

“Nothing is wrong, I’m just kind of hazy still. And going from you to him to you again is making me a little I guess winded.” Jisung tries to explain. 

“I really hate when he kisses you.” Minho mutters against him, his chin pressing against his back. Hands rubbing along his arms gently. 

“Why?” 

“He gloats.” 

“He has only once babe.” 

“You don’t see it Sung because you like him, but he’s an asshole.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “I think you’re just jealous.” He murmurs while moving to slide his head under the water. 

Minho stares at his sub, “am not, I get you way more than he does.”

Sungie sits back up fully, “I’m pretty good at figuring out who the assholes are Min. I know when someone is playing me.” 

“You like him, don’t act like you don’t actually have feelings for him. They may not be like how they are for me but you’re attached.” 

“So what if I like him? You like Hyunjin.” 

“Yeah I do but I don’t put him above you.” 

“What?! How the hell do I put him over you!?” Jisung snaps at his dom, splashing him with the water. 

“I literally cancel dates with him to be with you. I just put our entire relationship at a snail's pace again because it freaked you out.” 

Minho rolls his eyes, “it didn’t freak me out, if you want to go let him fuck you and say you love him go for it. You already do-“

“Min! What are you talking about?! I don’t love him, literally not in the slightest. Why are you getting all defensive? You know I love you baby, you’re mine, I don’t want anyone but you at the end of the day.” Jisung takes his face in his hands. He kisses him slowly hands sliding into his hair. 

“Baby, you don’t have anything to worry about...I know you’re afraid I’m going to leave you for him, but I would never. No matter how many guys I mess around with  _ you  _ are the one I want. You are the one I love, I would never leave you,  _ ever.”  _ Sungie slides his hands through his hair, kissing all over his face and neck. 

“You promise?” 

“Yes baby, you’re my dom, I will leave anyone for you.” 

Minho wipes his eyes feeling like an idiot, Jisung rubs under his eyes, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“You have nothing to worry about love.” 

“I’m such a baby, how am I a dom?” Minho complains. 

“Shush, look at me.” Jisung leans in and kisses him slowly their tongues sliding together. 

“Showing your emotions does not make you weak, I love that you’re not ice cold. You wouldn’t be right for me if you didn’t show how you feel sir.” Sungie kissing along his jaw. 

“Don’t ever hide how you’re feeling, that’s why I love you, you talk to me. I trust you completely, my body, heart, soul, is yours Minnie.” Minho sniffles slightly and kisses him more. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Are we streaming tonight?” Jisung then asks quietly. 

“Do you wanna?” 

“If we do I want you to be gentle.” 

“How about this, no stream, but I have you moaning my name all night just the two of us?” Minho tucks his hair behind his ears. 

Jisung giggles and takes his hands, “deal.” 

He leans in closer and straddles his lap, kissing along his jaw now. Min tips his head back letting Sungie bite at his skin and suck softly. 

The younger rolls his hips down tugging his hair softly, their lips connecting again. Minho sets his hands on his hips and guides him, grabbing his ass sometimes making little whines come from him. 

“You’re all I want.” Sungie whispers against his mouth, Minho bites his lower lip and reaches down to stroke him, slow movements making small intakes of breath go into Jisung. 

The sub whines quietly, moving so he’s lined up with him but he’s not pressing in. He bounces on top of him, grinding down a little harder now. 

“Please sir, want you inside.” He whimpers. 

Min hums and runs his fingers along his entrance, he shifts him to the side and reaches into the countertop next to the bath. Grabbing a bottle of lube. 

“Hold on,” He murmurs, “we should do an Instagram live.” He smirks. Jisung giggles and nods his head, “I won’t show your face.” He takes his in his hands and kisses him slowly. 

“Good boy. Let me set up the camera.” Sungie bites his lower lip and grabs the lube, slicking his fingers up. 

“Can I prep myself sir?!” He yells to him. 

“Yes Kitten.” 

He hums happily and leans forward, sliding his fingers up his entrance, he slips one inside leaning his forehead on the tub. Minho comes back in with his phone and the tripod. He films a video for snapchat, sliding his fingers forward to push inside of him too. 

Jisung whines pushing forward, his mouth falling open as Minho slides two fingers in so now three are inside him completely. 

“Sirrr…” he whines. 

Min smiles and takes his fingers out, putting a heart on Jisung’s whiny face. 

He sets his phone up and slides a mask over his kitten’s face, putting one on himself too, just to be careful. He slides back into the tub and turns the live on. 

Jisung jumps in his lap giggling as he wraps his arms around him. He pulls their masks down and kisses him happily. Min slides his fingers back inside him, their tongues sliding together, teeth biting too. 

Sungie moans rolling his hips slowly, Minho hums and bites at his lips he takes his fingers out. 

“Enough?” He asks softly. Jisung answers by pushing him inside himself. He groans nails scraping against his shoulders. 

“Fuck-“ he hisses head tipping back 

*

Chan groans while watching the current Instagram live, his hand rubbing himself through his jeans.

Kitten riding Sir in their bathtub, something that haven’t been seen before. 

Honestly seeing kitten like this reminds him so much of Sungie, he realized he has a type. Their builds are really similar but after that there isn’t much more. 

As cute as Jisung is you wouldn’t catch him in any of the pastel colors of crop tops kitten wears. The thigh highs and skirts, his cute knee highs either. Granted Sungie would look fucking amazing yeah. 

But he wouldn’t wear any of it at the end of the day. 

Chan unbuttons his jeans and ends up getting off to the whole live stream. At one point kitten turned his mask on and abs flexing as he rode Sir hard the water splashing around them. 

“If only.” Chan mutters while cleaning up after. 

His words to Jisung earlier still in his mind, he wants Minho to know who Jisung belongs to. He gets that they’re best friends and all, but he seriously does not like the guy. 

Minho seems to think he owns Jisung, and the younger thinks it’s in some cute brotherly way. Chan sees through it though, Minho is waiting for his chance it fuck with Sungie. Chan is not going to let that happen though. 

*

“Sleepy kitten.” Minho smiles while tucking his baby into bed with him. Jisung hums and curls up on his chest, nuzzling into his neck happily. 

“Daddy don’t leave.” he mumbles fingers tracing his chest. 

“I’m not going anywhere kitten.” Sungie shuts his eyes holding onto his dom tightly. 

“I love you so much.” He says softly, their fingers locked. He brings their fingers up to his mouth, biting gently on him. 

“I love you too baby, now get some sleep sleepy kitten, you have work in the morning.” Minho wraps his arms around him tightly, kissing along his shoulders. 

“Don’t wanna go to work.” 

“You gotta babyboy.” Min rubs his stomach, fingers slipping down a little bit. 

“Hmm, touch me more.” Jisung whispers pushing his hand down further down. 

“Oh are you in charge now kitten?” 

The younger giggles, “yes sir.” He wiggles his hips back. 

Minho stills his hips and wraps his fingers around his throat, “bad boy, keep your slutty ass still.” Jisung moans quietly. 

“Please daddy.” He bites his lower lip. 

“You’re too sensitive, now be a good boy and go to sleep.” Jisung pouts but rolls over and nuzzles into him now. 

“Good night,” 

“Good night baby.” 

*

“Do you wanna come to a party with me babe?” Chan asks, Jisung currently sitting in his lap at his work. 

“What kind of party?” Sungie turns around and wraps around him, his fingers twirling his curls. 

“It’s a party with a bunch of work friends, at our friends penthouse.” 

Jisung bites his lower lip, “Yeah I’ll go. Should I dress up?” 

“Yes, I wanna see how pretty you are babyboy.” 

Sungie hums, Chan’s words from yesterday in his mind again. Chan wants him to call him daddy when they have sex. 

“You see that all the time.” Jisung giggles and leans in to kiss him. “I know but I wanna see you dress up though.” 

Chan rubs his hips bringing him closer, “hey, cut that out.” Sungie pushes his hands off and kisses his forehead getting out of his lap. 

“Is it tonight?” 

“Yeah, I’ll pick you up around nine?” Chan holds his hands, kissing his fingers. 

“Sounds good to me,” Jisung leans forward and pecks his lips. 

“Yeah so tonight should be fun Chan here is bringing his f-“ Changbin walks in with some clients Chan giving him a glare. 

“Oh hey, I didn’t know you were here Sungie.” He smiled nervously. 

“I can leave if you guys need to work.” He notices the slight tension. 

“Babe you don’t have to.” Chan tries to pull him back down to his lap 

“No it’s fine baby, I’ll see you tonight. Good to see you Bin.” Sungie smiles and grabs his bag, scooting out of the room quickly. 

Once outside and gets on the bus to their house, Minho should just be getting home from his shift. 

“Fuck me.” Jisung mutters seeing Hyunjin car in the driveway when he gets home. He pushes the door open and sees Jin leaning against the counter on his phone. 

Sungie walks over and smacks his ass, “hey!” He shrieks. He giggles and runs away before he can get a hold of him. 

“When did you get here thotty?” He asks now on the other side of the counter so Hyunjin can’t grab him. 

“Just a little while ago, where’ve you been?” 

“I was with Chan.” 

“You’re still dating?” 

“”Yeah just cause you know the secret doesn’t mean he has to.” Sungie sticks his tongue out at him. Hyunjin rushes over and grabs him before he can run away again making Jisung laugh. 

“Let go!” He whines but doesn’t make that much of an attempt to get away. Jin takes his face in his hands and kisses him slowly. Jisung hums arm’s around his neck. 

“So is this like a thing now? Do you magically like me because I gave you my ass?” Jisung whispers against his lips. 

“Hmm, it can be a thing, and it’s not magically. You still annoy me, but a lot less now that I know you’re not as much as a Bitch as you pretend to be.” 

“Aw he likes me he really does.” Jisung smirks and pulls their lips back together, he jumps and Hyunjin catches him with ease. Setting the younger on the counter pressing between his legs. 

Sungie slides his fingers into his hair and licks into his mouth, their kisses just as aggressive as the first time. Hyunjin pushes him forward a little and Jisung squeaks as his elbows hit the counter top. 

“You gonna fuck me on our counter Jinnie?” He whispers as Hyunjin climbs on top of him. Pinning his arms down so he can’t move. Hyunjin starts biting down on his neck making the younger whine softly. 

“You want me to.” 

“You want what Min has.” Sungie smirks, the elder practically growls against him, “brat.”

“That’s me.” Jisung moans as Jin grabs him through his joggers, his back arching slightly. 

“You’re a slut Jisung.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” 

“How often do you whore yourself out to others?” Hyunjin pulls his joggers down in one tug. Sungie smirks liking the fact he gets to Jin to easily. 

“The only person I’m a whore for is your boyfriend.” He fumbles with Jin’s belt, finally undoing it so he can take his cock out. 

“Yet you’re here about to suck my cock.” 

Sungie grabs him at the base, pushing him off and against the other countertop. His other hand grabs his hair hard pulling his head back. 

“The  _ only  _ person that pushes me around is Minho. So don’t think for one second that I won’t leave you here with your little pathetic cock all hard at the thought of me sucking you off.” He snaps their eyes locked. 

“Fuck what does Min teach you?” Hyunjin moans, Jisung smirks and stands on his tippy toes, “wouldn’t you like to know.” He whispers biting at his ear. 

“Excuse me? In the kitchen seriously? Do I have to cock cage you both?” Minho snaps shutting the door behind him. Jisung instantly backs away from Hyunjin not wanting to be caged in the slightest. He hates it with a burning passion. 

“He started it!” Jisung runs over and wraps around his dom, going to kiss him. Minho hums against his lips hand on his brief clad ass. 

“I’m sure he did kitten.” He murmurs. 

Hyunjin pushes himself back into his jeans face bright red. 

“He’s a brat.” Jin crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Are you pouting?” Minho takes his face in his hands now and kisses him too. 

“No…” 

“I think you are.” 

Hyunjin moves and hugs Min too, Sungie pulls away and kisses his cheek. 

“You smell like the hospital go shower.” He says hitting his dom’s ass. 

“We going somewhere?” 

“I am.” 

“Where?” Minho kisses Jin’s forehead and then pulls away from him going to follow Sungie down the hall. 

“Chan is taking me to a party tonight.” Sungie opens his bedroom door and feels Min still behind him. The elder pulls him closer. 

“To where?” 

“His friends penthouse. I’m gonna be fine babe.” Jisung leans up and kisses his lips. 

“Tell me the address when you get there please.” Min takes his face in his hands, brushing his hair behind his ears. 

“Min I’ll be okay, you don’t have to worry.” 

“Please baby, it’s just in case, you never know what could happen.” Sungie sighs and hugs him tightly, “I’ll ask him right now, okay? I really don’t think he’d bring me anywhere that I wouldn’t be safe but if it’ll make you feel better I’ll find out.” 

“Thank you, I know he most likely won’t put you in danger but the one time I don’t ask is the time it’ll happen.” Minho kisses him softly. 

Hyunjin is leaning against the door frame listening to them, he’s jealous, Min doesn’t care about him like he cares about Jisung. Not even close. 

“I love you.” Min murmurs hugging his sub tightly. 

“I love you too.” Jisung kisses the side of his head, “I’m gonna he fine Min.” He adds softly. 

Minho just groans and pulls away, “I trust you, I don’t trust him.” 

“If I feel unsafe I will call you.” 

*

**Italics is speaking English non italics is Korean**

Not long after Jisung is now dressed and ready to go, he has on leather pants with a chain on his hip, on top is Minho’s black and white striped shirt it’s unbuttoned to the middle of his chest with a bunch of necklaces. 

He has his hair fluffy and curly and did his make up too. He also put blue contacts in, the silver and black eyeshadow around his eyes seeming even more intense because of it. 

“This is mine.” Min smirks while taking pictures of Sungie all dressed up. 

“Yes it is.” Jisung stops posing and pushes Minho to the couch, Hyunjin went to the store quickly for popcorn and ice cream since him and Min are having a movie night. 

Sungie straddles his dom, hands going in his hair. “Hmmm you look so pretty Kitten.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Promise to call me if anything goes wrong?”

“Promise.” Jisung kisses him Minho wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

“Don’t kiss me like that right now babyboy, I’ll tie you up and won’t let you go.” Jisung giggles against his mouth at his words. 

“You can tie me up after.” 

“I have a question for you.” 

“Hmm.” 

“So this thing with Jin, not that I’m mad about it. If anything I’m thankful you two are finally getting along, but what is it? Are we like being a threesome now?” Minho rubs his hands along Sungie’s body. 

“I mean I love a threesome as much as the next guy. But I don’t want him like moving in or doing streams with us. That’s ours, this house is ours.” Jisung plays with Min’s hair. 

“I agree, it’ll be fun to have  _ two  _ subby babies for a little.” Sungie rolls his eyes at his dom’s words. 

“Slut.” He whispers. 

“Little whore.” Jisung giggles now and falls to his side bringing Minho with him. The elder falling between his legs. 

“I also wanna see you fuck him up, show me how much you’ve learned from daddy.” Min smirks. Sungie bites his lower lip, kissing him more. 

“Maybe we could stream with him once. Just to play with him.” Jisung smirks now thinking of all the ways he could torture Hyunjin. 

Minho hums, “we’ll see, you just got far too much of an evil expression for my liking.” 

Sungie laughs under him, “did not.” Before their conversation can continue the doorbell rings. 

“Are you coming home tonight?” Minho asks letting him up. 

“Maybe? It’ll depend.” Jisung pecks his lips. 

“I love you.” Min says quickly. 

“I love you too. I’ll text you as soon as I get there.” 

“Thank you.” 

Jisung opens the front door to find Chan standing with his hands in his pockets. 

“Fuck-“ Sungie whispers his eyes wide. Chan looks like daddy right now. His hair is fucking  _ grey  _ he has a black shirt on that’s pretty much a crop top. Along with black ripped jeans his expensive ass boxers showing at the top. 

“You look good too princess.” Chan laughs. Jisung blushes, “shush.” 

“Bye Min!” He shuts the door behind him and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. 

“You look really hot.” He murmurs touching his freshly dyed hair. 

“Thanks baby, you do too.” Chan kisses him and they walk to his car, Sungie holds his hand, wallet and phone in his pockets. 

“So are their any names I should know before hand?” 

“No, Changbin will be there with Seungmin I’m pretty sure. I’ll introduce you into everyone else once we get there.” Chan smiles rubbing his thumb along his knuckles. 

Once at the place Jisung sends Minho his location, the building is massive. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said penthouse.” Jisung whispers in awe once on the top floor. 

“Yeah, he’s a big shot.” Chan laughs, “and just so you know, there’s most likely gonna be strippers in there.” 

Sungie blinks, “girls or guys?” 

“Both probably, and escorts, but that’s just what happens at parties like this.” 

“Okay,” Jisung laughs a little, alright so this is going to be a wild party. 

They walk inside and Sungie is hit with the smell of expensive ass furniture and booze, he holds onto Chan’s hand tightly. 

“Do not leave me alone.” He says sternly. 

“I would never princess.” Once through the first door people are on them instantly, drinks getting pushed into their hands. 

“ _ Chris! Good to see you mate!” _ Some guy wraps his arms around him, he’s speaking English, Jisung recognizes his words of course but they don’t need to know that. 

“ _ Eddie hey!” _ Chan hugs the guy back, he is really tall and has long dyed red hair, his eyes bright blue. 

“ _ Damn is this your new piece of ass? He’s fucking hot.”  _ Eddie apparently smiles at Jisung biting his lower lip. 

_ “I know he is,”  _ Chan takes Jisung’s hand, Sungie forces a smile. 

“Hi,” he smiles doing a small bow. 

“Jisung this is my friend from home Eddie, Eddie this is my boyfriend Jisung.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Sungie takes his hand bowing again. 

“You’re cute,” Eddie tugs him forward to hug him. Jisung is shocked by it but he timidly hugs him back. 

“Thanks,” He laughs softly. 

They walk through the apartment, Jisung holding onto Chan’s hand tightly. He looks around very obviously locating the escorts, the strippers around too. Music is blasting loud, lights flashing, the floor is glistening white marble. 

Sungie sets his drink down not wanting to be even slightly impaired tonight. Chan on the other hand, despite him driving home is drinking his fully. 

_ “He’s not a prude right?” _

_ “Uh, we’re working on it.” _

_ “He looks scared shitless, why didn’t you bring someone else?” _

_ “Because I’m only talking to him, we’re dating I’m not fucking around with other guys like I was in the beginning.”  _

Jisung hums softly, so Chan isn’t as nice as he thought, maybe Minho was right. 

“Hey you want anything to drink? You seem tense Ji.” Eddie claps his hand to his shoulder. 

“No I’m okay, I don’t drink much.” He smiles hands twisting the rings on his fingers feeling mildly tense. 

“Thank you though.” 

Eddie gives Chan a look, one that Sungie noticed pretty obviously. 

_ “He’s lame.”  _

_ “He’s a baby, give him a chance.”  _

Jisung stares down at his feet he catches sight of Seungmin and Changbin and breaks away from them without Chan noticing. 

“This is making me want to die already.” Jisung whispers to them. 

“I’m surprised you came Sung.” Changbin says with a laugh. The younger moves to hug him, squishing himself between Seungmin and Bin. 

“You okay?” Minnie asks while pushing his glasses up his face. 

“Yeah, I just have a bad feeling for some reason.” Jisung cuddles against both of his friends. He hasn’t been that close with Seungmin since he had to side with Jeongin in their breakup. But they used to be really good friends. 

“It’ll be fine, just stay with us, we’ll keep you safe.” Changbin smiles and hugs him tightly. 

“If we didn’t Minho would kill us.” He adds giggling. 

“He would not.” Jisung rolls his eyes at their words. 

For most of the night he stays with them, he lost Chan for almost the entire time. So much for staying with him. 

At one point he finds Chan and pulls him to the side, “where have you been babe?” He whines holding onto his hand. Chan grabs his face and kisses him unexpectedly. 

Sungie squirms against him tasting the alcohol on his lips. 

“You look so fucking hot tonight princess.” He mumbles grabbing Jisung through his clothes. 

“Hey! We’re in public, keep your hands out of my pants.” The younger smacks his wrist. 

“Sorry I disappeared for a little, Eddie was showing me some of his new shit.” Chan kisses him again. 

“You’re drunk.” Jisung pouts. 

“Am not.” 

“Are too, stop kissing me like that in front of people Chan.” Jisung pushes him away a little, “where are your keys you’re not driving home tonight.” Sungie steals his keys from his pocket. 

“Oh you’re acting like a big boy tonight huh?” Chan runs his hands over Sungie’s hips and then grabs his ass. 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “you’re being annoying.” He takes his hands off him again. 

“Come on, lets go to the VIP section. That’s where Eddie is right now.” 

“He has VIP in his house?” 

“Yes.” Chan pulls him down the hall, Jisung sighs heavily. They walk up some stairs and Sungie scrunches his nose up instantly smelling weed. 

He lets Jisung go in first and regret hits him instantly, around him are dancers and escorts. Scantily clad girls in just skippy bras and panties, boys too, on all fours with different kitten and pup ears with tails. 

What the fuck. 

“Chan where the hell did you bring me?” Jisung hisses as he gets pushed up the stairs. 

“This is just where the real party is kitten.” He smiles sloppily at him. 

“I told you not to call me that.” Jisung mutters. 

“Ah! Jisung you finally made your way in here. Here put these on, all the little boys have them.” Eddie comes over and pushes a pair of cat ears onto his head and grabs his hand tugging him up a few steps. 

“Chan told me you have that cute virgin boy thing about you, I wanna test it out.” He smirks while grabbing Jisung’s ass. 

“Hey!” Sungie shoves him, “I’m not for sale.” He snaps throwing the ears off. 

“You sure about that kitten? Your daddy wouldn’t have brought you here if you weren’t up for grabs.” 

“You’re so gross stop touching me.” Sungie pushes his hands off him and goes back to Chan. 

“Your friend is nasty and grabbed my ass. And why did you tell him I just lost my virginity? That’s embarrassing, and he said I’m up for sale and that’s why you brought me here.” Jisung snaps at his boyfriend. 

“What’re you talking about princess? I would never do that, stay close to me, Eddie is drunk and he gets handsy sometimes I’ll knock him out when we’re all sober.” Chan kisses his forehead. Sungie shakes his head, “this place makes me uncomfortable.”

“Just sit with me baby, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” Jisung huffs as he gets tugged down into Chan’s lap, his arms around him tightly. 

“Just don’t leave me alone again.” 

“I won’t princess.” 

A little more time passes and Jisung starts to settle down again, it’s now about one am and the other party goers are really starting to kick it up a notch. Chan has pulled Sungie up to dance with him, he also managed to shove a pair of kitten ears back on his head at some point. 

All seems okay, Sungie is enjoying himself a little, Chan is hugging him and giggling, kissing him gently. 

_ “Chan come here for a second.”  _ Eddie calls the now grey haired boy over, they walk over. Jisung hiding behind his boyfriend slightly, he doesn’t want to be touched again. 

_ “Yeah?”  _

_ “Leave the boy toy behind for a sec, we got shit in my room.”  _

Jisung acts like he doesn’t know what they’re saying, his eyes on the floor. 

“Princess I’m gonna be right back, okay?”

“You said you wouldn’t leave me again.” He pouts. 

“Just for a second, I gotta grab work stuff.” Chan kisses his lips and then goes back into Eddie’s room with a few others. 

Sungie hums looking around, he’s so out of his element, parties are not his thing. He doesn’t like big crowds and he certainly doesn’t like touching he doesn’t consent to. The only time he usually goes to parties is with Min and he’s stuck to his side like glue during them. 

This party is getting explicit too, some of the escorts bringing boys and girls back into bedrooms, some not even waiting for bedroom and just giving head right there on the couch. And jisung is all for semi public sex but this is just nuts. 

After about fifteen minutes Chan still isn’t out of the bedroom so Jisung walks up the steps and peeks his head in. What he finds almost makes his fall over. 

Chan, his goofy goodie goodie boyfriend, leaning down snorting thin white lines of power through a dollar bill. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jisung snaps, he fucks around with a lot of kinds of guys but druggies not at all. His mom is enough of an addict for him. 

_ “Oh fuck here we go, get your stupid baby boyfriend before he calls the cops.”  _ Eddie complains. 

_ “I speak English asswipe, think before you speak.”  _ Jisung growls. 

_ “Sungie I swear I don’t do this shit often, come in babe, just come over try some. It’s fun once and a while.”  _ Chan tries to pull him over, Jisung is not having any of it though. 

_ “Don’t touch me, don’t even look at me, you’re a nasty snake, don’t talk to me until your fucking nose is clean.”  _ He pulls away from them, another guy takes his hand. 

“Come on I’ll bring you downstairs, I don’t like when they do this shit either.” He says leading Jisung out of the room. 

He realizes quickly though that they are not going downstairs at all. He gets pushed into another room, Eddie coming in behind them with a few others. 

“Let go of me.” Jisung snaps trying to get their hands off him. He gets shoved to the bed and fear shoots through his body. 

Not fucking good. 

“Look at him, all cute and withering, his ass is probably still tight too.” Eddie smirks. 

“why are you doing this to me? Where’s Chan?” Sungie whimpers. 

“You're just so cute, and you have that, innocent look to you. Chan’s my friend but he’s an idiot for bringing a babyboy here that does play nice with others.” Eddie goes to pick him up. The younger jumps off the bed, one of the other guys grabs him against though and pins him to the wall face first. 

Sungie tries to push him off, “stop squirming brat.” He growls. 

“Let go! I wanna go home.” He cries out, Jisung gets his arm free and elbows the guy in the face. 

He tries to grab him again, and he does but only his shirt he hears and feels it rip as he darts out of the room. 

When he flies by the room Chan has gone in to he sees his boyfriend with a bloody nose and a couple guys standing over him tempting him to move. 

Jisung dials Minho’s number praying his dom is still awake, all while running through the penthouse. 

_ ‘Everything okay kitten?’  _ Minho yawns on the other end as soon as he picks up. 

“Come pick me up please Min, you need to get here now-“ he cries. 

_ ‘Sungie what’s wrong? I’m on my way I just need to grab some sweats.’  _

“Min please I’m so scared.” Jisung gets to the elevator and sinks down against the wall. 

He hears down the hall Eddie and the others running after him. 

_ ‘You’re okay, stay on the phone with me, are you somewhere safe? Where is Chan?’  _

“I-I’m in th-the elevator...Chan, I d-don’t know, some guys beat him up, Minnie please they tried to touch me.” Jisung sobs into his phone. 

Minho is dead silent on the other end. “Min? Please don’t h-hang up.” 

_ ‘I’m here baby, get to somewhere safe I’ll be there as soon as possible.’  _ Jisung whimpers the doors to the elevator open and he rushes out looking for somewhere to hide. 

“I d-don’t know where t-to hide, they w-were behind me. They’re g-gonna look for me.” 

_ ‘You’re okay, deep breaths kitten, is there anyone else around? Stay with them if they are, i'm gonna be there soon.’  _

Sungie hiccups and sees a few women and a guy standing outside smoking cigarettes. 

“C-can I stand with you guys, th-There are p-people following me.” He whispers to one of the woman. 

“Yes, stay with us hun.” She pulls him to her chest extinguishing her bud. He clings to her with everything he has, a complete stranger. 

Minho’s car shows up screeching to a stop outside, he jumps out of the car. 

Jisung breaks away from the woman and wraps around him sobbing into his chest. 

“Thank you.” Minho nods to the lady, she just smiles at them. 

“You’re okay, deep breaths.” Min whispers in his ear. Hyunjin gets out of the car too and wraps Sungie in a blanket, “easy kitten.” He murmurs. 

Jisung whimpers between the two, as they start to get in the car Eddie and his idiot buds come outside. Chan following behind them, his face a bloody mess. 

“Sungie! Princess!” He calls. Minho glares, “Don’t Minnie,” Jisung grabs his dom, there are way too many guys that could literally beat the shit out of his dom right now. 

“You’re dead.” Min says looking Chan directly in the eyes. 

“I didn’t know this was gonna happen!” Chan snaps back. 

“Why is his shirt rip and he’s crying then asshole?!” Hyunjin breaks away from them and shoves Chan. 

“Hey don’t touch him!” Eddie growls going to push Jin. Funny considering he had his other friends beat the shit out if Chan only twenty minutes ago so they could try and assault Jisung. 

“Jinnie!” Jisung grabs his hand, “we’re leaving.” Minho says sternly making the two younger boys get in the back seat. 

Hyunjin holds Sungie to his chest, kissing his forehead, rubbing his back. Trying his best to calm him down. 

“You’re okay, you’re safe now baby.” He murmurs as Minho drives back home. 

Once home Min scoops Sungie up from Hyunjin’s arms and carries him inside. “Let’s get you in the bath and wash you up kitten.” He says softly. 

“Jin, can you go in the pink room and grab him a pair of soft briefs and one of my sweaters from my room please?” Min asks. 

“Yeah.” 

Now alone Minho takes his face in his hands, “You don’t have to talk about it now, but I need you to tell me what happened at some point okay Kitten?” He presses their foreheads together. 

“They d-didn’t get to t-touch me. They tried but I g-got away. They beat Chan up and got us in separate room.” Jisung whispers. 

“He shouldn’t have brought you there in the first place.” 

“They were snorting coke. I walked in on Chan taking a hole line. I lost my shit, that’s probably what triggered them to try and hurt me.” 

Minho shakes his head, “I’m gonna fucking kill him.” 

Jisung shakes against Minho, face buried in his neck, Hyunjin comes in with what was asked for and gets on his knees next to them. Holding Jisung’s hands tightly. 

“You’re safe now kitty.” He whispers pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“I’m sorry for waking you guys up.” 

“Do not apologize.” Minho’s voice is stern. 

“Thank you for coming to get me.” Sungie slumps between the two of them. Minho kisses the top of his head, Hyunjin running a wash cloth over his thin frame. 

“Lets get you dressed and in bed kitten.” Min then says softly, he picks him up out of the warm water, Hyunjin ready with a fluffy towel. 

Jisung curls up against Jin, face in his neck as Minho dries him off. He feels the soft material of his briefs slide up his legs and then is pulled away from Hyunjin’s warmth to put a sweater on. 

“Did you drink at all?” Minho asks once getting the two boys in bed. 

“N-no, why?” 

“I just wanted to know if you might be hungover in the morning kitten. Do you want something to eat right now?” Min rubs his hand gently. 

“Yes please.” 

“Okay give me a second I’ll make you something baby.” He leans down and kisses his forehead, leaving his sub in the arms of his boyfriend. 

“Thank you for holding me.” Sungie whispers. 

“Of course baby, look at me.” Hyunjin tips his face up and presses their lips together softly. 

“I know this is a weird situation for the three of us right now, but I’m not that much of an asshole to be mean to you. And actually knowing the real you and not the fake version makes me like you.” 

Jisung nuzzles into him, “you’re still annoying but I like you too.” He murmurs. Hyunjin giggles at his words, “you are too don’t worry.” 

Minho comes back in with some minute ramen and rice, making the younger sit up between Hyunjin’s legs so he can feed him. 

“I love you.” Jisung says quietly, now curled against his dom after eating. 

“I love you too.” Min kisses him gently, hand in his hair, Hyunjin is holding Sungie from the back. Pressing little kisses to his shoulders and rubbing his tummy. 

Sooner rather than later the younger is falling asleep between them feeling safe with both their arms around him. 

*

Jisung wakes up the next morning to hearing Min on the phone, Hyunjin is holding him tightly still. Their legs tangled together completely hips slotted together. 

“What’re you doing?” Sungie yawns reaching for his dom. 

“Yeah, okay thanks.” Minho hangs up the phone and Jisung realizes it’s his own. 

“Your work called asking where you were, I told them shit happened and you wouldn’t be in today.” Min lays back down and wraps around his kitten from the back now. Kissing along his neck hands touching his hips. 

“I wanna file assault charges.” Jisung whispers. 

“Okay baby.” Minho murmurs against his skin. 

“Want real kisses.” Sungie pouts up at him, Min tips the younger’s head back and locks their lips. 

“Well isn’t this something to wake up to.” Hyunjin mumbles, laying on Jisung’s chest looking up watching them kiss. 

“It is isn’t it.” Minho smirks, he leans over Sungie and kisses his boyfriend too. Jisung reaches back and threads his fingers into his dom’s hair, unable to help himself as he shifts his hips forward into Hyunjin. 

“Fuck-“ he groans not minding at all being trapped between them now. Especially with the way they’re both moving into him in slow motions. 

“Yeah kitten?” Min pulls away from Jin and bites his neck, leaning down to suck harshly on the skin. He runs his hands down Jisung’s body teasing him everywhere. Hyunjin turns his face and connects their lips, pulling Sungie’s hair slightly. 

Sungie moans now, he grinds back into Minho while also tugging Hyunjin’s hips forward into him. Min lifts his head from the countless hickies he made, reaching down to rub both the younger boys through their undies. 

His fantasies of having two subby boys coming into his mind again. 

“Sir please-“ Jisung moans against Jin, his fingers caught in Hyunjin’s shirt. 

Hyunjin groans and licks into his mouth wishing he had something pressing into him too. Jisung wraps his arms around his neck deepening their kisses. Minho slips his hand further down between the boys, pushing their undies down so they’re both out. 

“Pretty boys.” He murmurs softly seeing the contrast of Jisung darker toned skin against Jin’s paler. He takes both their members in his hand and strokes them together smirking at the way both of them moan. Hyunjin pulling Jisung closer to him. 

“Slutty babies, you wanna be touched this badly?” Minho hums. 

“Yes sir.” Jisung breathes out. 

Hyunjin whines at his words face hiding in Sungie’s neck now. 

“Aw, does Jinnie not know how to use his words?” Min smirks. 

“I do d-daddy.” He whines. Minho bites his lower lip hearing those words from Hyunjin turns him on a lot. 

He flicks his thumb over their tips and Sungie presses back on him more, wiggling a little. He wants something inside of him. 

Jin starts biting at his neck, hips moving forward to thrust into Minho’s hand shyly. 

“I have some needy boys don’t I?” Min takes his hand away making them both whine. 

“Don’t move, if I come back and find you two touching each other you’re in trouble got it?” His voice is stern. 

“Yes sir.” Jisung bites his lower lip, once Minho is out of the room Hyunjin tackles him making him shriek. 

“Jinnie!” Sungie whines under him, eyes shut as Jin starts stroking them both. 

“Cut it out Min is gonna get mad and your whiny ass won’t be able to handle his punishments.” Jisung pushes his hands away. 

“They can’t be that bad.” Hyunjin rolls his eyes lips on Sungie’s neck again. 

“Oh you have no idea, you’ve had sex with vanilla Min. You’ve never been fucked by my daddy, your mind is about to be mush.” Jisung giggles. 

Minho comes back in to find Hyunjin biting along his kittens neck, Sungie giggling. 

He hums at the sight, something he could get used to honestly. 

He moves back onto his bed and breaks them apart, “hmmm, I’ll go easy since you’ve never played before Jinnie.” 

“O-okay…” Minho starts with Jisung, taking the sweater off him, he kisses along his body as he ties his wrists above his head and traps him to the headboard. A blindfold goes over his face too. 

“Feel okay?” 

“Hmhm.” Jisung just pouts his lips for a kiss which Minho gives him happily. 

His briefs come all the way off next and his harness slides up his legs. The belt securing around his thighs and tiny waist, sliding along his inner thighs up to his member just waiting for a vibrator to be put in place. 

Min spreads his legs and drips lube onto his entrance sliding two fingers in with ease. He moans lower lip between his teeth. Hyunjin would be lying if this wasn’t really fucking hot and he didn’t wanna jerk off to it. 

But Jisung’s words ring in his mind about not knowing punishment yet. 

Minho hums spreading his fingers wide for a moment, he bends down and licks up his hard cock teasing him a little. Sungie whines when all contact is taken away. Fingers included. 

The egg vibrator gets slipped inside him and Jisung grips the ropes around his wrists. Another slim toy sliding along the underside of his member. 

“Good boy.” Min smirks while turning them both on. Jisung entire body reacts, back arching toes curling. 

Minho then turns his attention to Hyunjin, their eyes locking. 

“Here are the rules, we stop whenever you want green is you’re okay and feel good, yellow is your uncomfortable and want to slow down, red is we stop. You need to use your safe words if you just tell me no, I don’t know if you actually want me to stop. Don’t be afraid to use them whenever Jinnie, okay?” 

Minho holds his face in his hands, leaning in to kiss him. 

“Okay,” 

“You trust me?”

“Yes.” 

“Good, now lie back.” 

Hyunjin does as he’s told, his arms going above his head like Sungie. A blind fold too, and bites his lower lip heart racing in the best way. 

“We’ll go easy for your first time.” He murmurs into his ear hands rubbing along his thighs. 

Hyunjin whines as he starts to stroke his cock, Jisung squeaks next to them his thighs shaking from the double stimulation. 

“Keep them open kitten.” Min says sternly making his legs bend and stay wide. 

Hyunjin pouts when his cock stops getting jerked, but is quickly moaning as a vibrator presses right to his tip making him buck up instantly. Minho secures the toy to him with some silk and smirks at the sight in front of him. 

“Pretty boys,” He groans. Minho slips a pair of Kitten ears on his baby and slides a fluffy tail plug into him. 

He sets a pair of floppy pup ones on Hyunjin and slicks up his entrance to slide in a skinny tail plug for a puppy. Hyunjin moans as it pushes inside. 

“Hmm gonna take a picture of my pretty babies.” Minho grabs his phone and stands back, not caring that they’re clearly not in the pink room. 

He takes the picture and posts it to twitter. 

_ ‘I got kitten a playmate, he’s going to need a lot of training.’  _ He captions it. 

Jin is a mess already whining and whimpering hips twitching. Min leaves him alone for the moment and goes to his kitten. 

The eldest climbs back on the bed and opens snapchat, recording Jisung withering. He leans down and kisses him for the camera. Licking into his mouth biting his lower lip. 

He leans over and does the same to Jinnie, making sure to put hearts where they need to be before he posts the video to their story. 

“You’re leaking everywhere kitty.” Minho hums now, going back over to Sungie. He takes his cock into his hand, stroking him slowly. Jisung bites his lower lip trying to keep himself from bucking up. 

Minho takes the tail out from him and slicks himself up, pushing into his baby along side the vibrator. 

“Oh fuck-“ Jisung’s back arches, their lips meeting. He is slow and steady, enjoying the toy himself feeling it press against his tip inside his kitten. 

He sets a leg on his shoulders and rubs his tip only loving the way Jisung is trembling again him. Hyunjin whines from next to them, a puddle of precum in his stomach from where his cock is laying against. 

“You’re doing such a good job Jinnie, such a good boy for your first time.” Minho hums, while still fucking into Jisung at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“H-holy shit,” Jisung’s voice hitches the egg toy moving to press right into his prostate, he squirms trying to get away, trying to get it to move. 

“Be a good kitten and take it.” Minho picks up his pace. 

“Ah-Sir, please!” Sungie whimpers his back arching. Min smirks and leans down to kiss him, he then pulls out and turns both toys up higher. 

Jisung almost screams, his legs squishing together, “keep them open or it goes higher.” 

“N-no no no,” He chants face pushing into his arm. 

Minho leaves him and goes to Hyunjin, untying the toy from around him. “Aw baby, are you gonna cum already?” Min teases while rubbing the toy directly on his tip. Jin bucks panting heavily. 

“Please…” he moans eyes rolled back under his mask as he squirms around. Minho puts the toy down and starts to stroke him while also pushing two fingers inside. 

Jin whimpers back arching, Min looks over at Sungie who's struggling to keep his legs open. He can see the concentration on his kittens face but also the intense pleasure. He smirks see how he leans to one side trying to keep his legs separated and then quickly moves to the other. 

Minho slides a third finger into Hyunjin and hums seeing the way he’s twitching. After several seconds of this he reaches over and unties Sungie’s arms. Pulling his kitten over to them. 

Jisung whimpers the whole time his mask still on his face. 

“Me or Jinnie?” Minho’s whispers while tugging on Jisung’s cock again. The younger scratches his nails down his shoulders face in his neck. 

“Y-you.” 

“How did I know?” Min smirks, he picks up Jisung and makes him straddle Hyunjin. Neither of the younger boys still able to see. 

“N-not you!” Sungie shrieks as Hyunjin’s cock enters him. Jin squirms, “ah-f-fuck!” He moans the toy inside Jisung touching him now too. 

Minho then lifts Jin’s legs to his shoulders and pushes inside him, he kisses Jisung while doing so. The him part of his question. 

“H-holy fuck.” Hyunjin bucks into Jisung the youngest grinding down on him while holding onto his dom. Min reaches down and turns the toy up making Sungie scream and cum without warning against their chests. 

He cries as he does, shaking badly. 

Minho just reaches down and starts getting him overstimulated. Stroking him hard while fucking into Hyunjin. 

“St-stop please stop.” Jisung cries but doesn’t make any more to push Minho away. 

“Not you Jin.” Minho whispers seeing the way Hyunjin stills under him. He’s fucking up into Sungie with everything he has chasing his own release. 

“Daddy please…” he whimpers. Sungie is like mush between them. Despite Jin being the one giving and receiving it’s Jisung that’s an absolute mess. But that’s just because Minho turned his torture level up high for his kitten. The toys still in and on him the reason behind his intense orgasm. 

“H-hm gonna c-cum!” Hyunjin moans bucking up hard into Sungie’s clenching hole. Jisung groans as he feels him release inside him, Minho grunts picking up his pace greatly hand still working on Sungie relentlessly. 

When he’s close and pulls out of Hyunjin and starts jerking himself onto Jisung’s stomach. 

“Fuck,” he groans releasing all over his kitten. 

The youngest collapses down next to Hyunjin his thighs twitching badly. Minho switches his toys off quickly and unties Jin’s arms. He pulls both the blindfolds off. 

“You both in there still?” He asks leaning down to kiss the two of them. 

“No,” Hyunjin mumbles curling up against Jisung. He feels so fucking good, face pushing into his neck. 

“You came in me nasty Bitch.” Sungie complains eyes fluttering shut. 

“How would you have liked me to pull out? You were sitting on me.” Jin argues back. 

“Hey, no fighting.” Minho hits both their asses gently. He runs a hand through his hair and then separates them a little so he can get the toys out of Sungie. 

Jisung whimpers as he’s touched again even if just for a second. 

“That felt so good.” Hyunjin admits curling up around the youngest. 

“Hmm, you’re just saying that because your dick and prostate wasn’t abused.” 

“Oh so you didn’t?” Minho grabs Jisung’s chin making him whine. 

“No sir.” He pouts, Min leans down and kisses him, “then don’t complain like a brat, I shouldn’t have even let you cum if you’re gonna have that attitude.” 

“Hmm sleepy and cranky Minnie, last night wasn’t fun.” He mumbles. Minho softens instantly and hugs his kitten tight. 

“I know honey.” He kissing the top of his head and slips between the two, Jin curling up on his chest along side Jisung. 

Sungie leans over and kisses Hyunjin, taking his hand, “you're pretty.” He says softly. Jin actually blushes taken aback by Jisung’s kind words. 

“ _ You’re  _ pretty.” He plays with his fingers, they both giggle moving to kiss again. 

Minho hums watching them, oh yes, this is something he can definitely get used to. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bet ya didn't see that coming 
> 
> Chan aint as nice as you guys thought (of course this has no relation to real Chan love that bitch to pieces) 
> 
> BUT THAT THREESOME THO hope you guys liked that. And our mention of past Jeongin and Seungmin don't worry in typical Eza fashion our background relationships will be explored. And in case no one picked up on it although you guys prob did because notice everything all the relationships are...Felix/Jeongin, Changbin/Seungmin, our main bois and my baby son Woojin and flying solo for the time being. 
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Requests?
> 
> My twitter foreverbattles
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
